batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Town You Picked, Norma...
"Nice Town You Picked, Norma..." is the second episode of the first season of Bates Motel. It aired on March 25, 2013. Synopsis Dylan immediately begins causing trouble; the Bates are drawn into the secrets surrounding White Pine Bay. Summary Tension arises at the Bates' residence when Dylan, Norma's son from a previous relationship, arrives in need of a place to stay. Outside the house at the bus stop, Norman, Bradley, and her friends witness Bradley's father get into a car accident. When they open the car door they discover he is badly burned. It is discovered that someone intentionally set Bradley's father's workshop on fire. Near the car accident Keith Summers' truck is found abandoned, arousing suspicion from Sheriff Romero. At school, Norman is partnered up with Emma for an English project. Emma comes over to Norman's house and explains to Norma that she has cystic fibrosis, making it impossible to breathe without help from her oxygen tank, and that her life expectancy is 27. While working on the project in Norman's room, she finds, and later analyzes, the contents of the sketchbook Norman has found. She then asks Norman if he drew them in which he replies, no. She then asks if she can read it and he says yes. She puts it in her bag and they continue to work on the project. Dylan meets a man who is an employee of Bradley's father, the man pays for Dylan's drink and Dylan notices that the man has many 100 dollar bills, he asks how he can obtain that much money in such a small town. Dylan and the man travel to the man's friend and the man's friend asks Dylan if he knows how to use a gun, Dylan replies 'Yes'. In an attempt to distract the police, Norma goes with Deputy Shelby to a town social event. At the social event, Deputy Shelby suggests that the wealth the residents of the town have was earned through illegal means. He also suggests that the town is run by their own rules, an 'eye for an eye' policy, meaning they don't abide to the federal law, but by their own created law. Meanwhile, at home, Norman fights with Dylan after Dylan makes disparaging comments about their mother. Norman attempts to kill his half brother but Dylan sees it coming and punches Norman in the face. Dylan later persuades Norma into letting him stay by threatening to talk about her late husband, Sam. The next day, Emma and Norman go to the location depicted in the sketchbook. They end up stumbling upon a massive marijuana field and are chased away by two men with guns. As the episode ends, Norma sees a body hanging upside down, burning on fire, in the middle of town. Many of the townspeople witness the spectacle as well. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nicola Peltz as Bradley Martin Guest Stars * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero * Terry Chen as Ethan Chang * Vincent Gale as Gil Turner * Keegan Connor Tracy as Blaire Watson * Mike Vogel as Zack Shelby Also Starring * Richard Harmon as Richard Sylmore * Emmalyn Estrada as Hayden * Jenna Romanin as Jenna * Brittney Wilson as Lissa * Francisco Cano as Field Man #1 * Jose Vargas as Field Man #2 * Matthew Mandzij as Police Officer * Patrick Koslo as Town Man Notes *This episode was watched by 2.84 million viewers. *Dylan has Norma listed as 'The Whore' as a contact on his cellphone. In both the novel and movie Psycho it is revealed that she taught Norman that sex was wrong and that all women except for herself were whores. Music Videos Bates Motel 1x02 Promo 'Nice Town You Picked, Norma...' (HD) Bates Motel Inside The Episode Nice Town You Picked, Norma... (S1, E2) Gallery 00-norma-bates-spies-an-unwelcome-guest.jpg 02-bradley-and-norman-walk-to-the-bus-stop.jpg 01-max-thieriot-as-dylan-massett.jpg 05-norma-bates-and-sheriff-romero-outside-the-bates-motel.jpg 03-norman-bradley-and-girls-run-to-crashed-car.jpg 06-norma-doesnt-appreciate-dylans-sense-of-humor.jpg 07-emma-asks-norman-bates-to-work-on-a-project.jpg 08-norma-and-norman-bates-wonder-who-is-at-the-door.jpg 09-dylan-opens-the-door-and-sees-emma.jpg 11-norma-bates-gets-frank-with-emma.jpg 10-emma-is-surprised-by-norma.jpg 12-deputy-shelby-and-sheriff-romero-talk-to-norma-bates.jpg 13-norma-bates-spots-deputy-shelby-from-her-car.jpg 15-norma-bates-and-deputy-shelby-have-a-chat.jpg 16-deputy-zack-shelby-invites-norma-bates-to-the-woodchuck.jpg 17-norma-explains-her-plan-to-norman.jpg 18-norman-bates-notices-dylans-phone-ringing.jpg 19-dylan-holds-norman-up-against-the-fridge.jpg 19-dylan-recovers-from-normans-attack.jpg 20-norman-bates-on-the-kitchen-floor.jpg 21-norma-comforts-norman.jpg 22-emma-explains-her-discovery-to-norman-bates.jpg 23-norman-bates-is-surprised-by-emmas-kiss.jpg 24-emma-and-norman-come-across-a-pot-field.jpg 25-gun-toting-guards-give-chase.jpg 26-emma-and-norman-spot-the-cabin.jpg 27-norman-bates-and-emma-run.jpg 28-deputy-zack-shelby-directs-traffic.jpg de:Nette Stadt, Norma ... Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes